el ataque de Kuriza el emperador
by Max player123
Summary: luego de la derrota de Majim Boo , Goku y sus amigos se retiraron para descansar en paz pero Kuriza el ultimo emperador del universo aparecerá para desafiar al guerrero que venció a su padre en el planeta de los Namek , ahora la batalla contra el emperador explotara
1. la leyenda de goku

**la leyenda de goku  
><strong>

son goku , un alienigena de un planeta a la otra orilla del universo fue enviado a la tierra para conquistar el planeta para la llegada de los saiyajines , pero un simple golpe en la cabeza cambio el destino de este guerrero , en un planeta distante de la galaxia del oeste , Kuriza , el ultimo de los Changlong estaba sentado en su trono mientras los sirvientes trabajaban , el veia incesantemente en la pantalla , la batalla de su padre contra el legendarios super saiyajin , la llegada de su padre con su abuelo que fueron asesinados por otro miembro de esos asquerosos simios de cola larga y por ultimo el asesinato de su tío Cooler a manos de Goku , la repetición de de cyber Cooler asesinado a manos de Goku y Vegeta , el joven emperador se enfurecía mas y mas

- señor Kuriza , la nave esta lista mi lord - dijo el soldado mas leal de Kuriza

- que bien , supongo que tendré que encargarme del legado de mi padre de eliminar a los asquerosos saiyajines - el emperador se pone de pie y comenzó a ver las pantallas , cuando la divide en los saiyajines , eran los dos mas poderosos , Son Goku , el príncipe Vegeta , Son gohan , Son goten , trunks y Bra , pero por obvias razones descarto a Tarble el hermano menor de Vegeta

- supongo que me resta a mi eliminar a esta patética raza para evitar que se reagrupen - dijo el emperador

- pero mi lord , lamento decirle que no podra atacar a todos los saiyajines al mismo tiempo sus poderes son sorprendentes - el soldado de cabello verde y piel roja se pone de pie y cambia la imagen al los guerreros Z - seria torpe de su parte dejar que esos simios sin pelo quedaran con vida -

- estuve pensando y decidí que los eliminaría , pero eh estudiado y analizado sus poderes con detalle , creo que encontré un punto débil en cada uno de ellos - el emperador tomo el control y cambio la imagen a Vegeta - el príncipe Vegeta es demasiado orgulloso para perder , su ira es la causante de que pierda casi todos los combates - el emperador cambio la imagen a Gohan - este terrícola no es del todo saiyajin , eso quiere decir que sus energías son mas limitadas que las de su padre - el emperador cambia a goten y trunks - estos terrícolas son los mas infantiles , ellos no tienen tanta fuerzas como los adultos pero su velocidad es impresionante , pero a decir verdad el que me preocupa es el - señalando a Goku - este guerrero puede sobre pasar los poderes de un super saiyajin y dudo mucho que sea facil de derrotar puesto que venció a mi padre con un ataque de una mano , venció a majim boo con una técnica especial a la que llama genkidama , esta es el poder que mas me preocupar por ser el mas poderoso

- señor Kuriza , ¿ le preocupa que ese sujeto sea mas fuerte que usted ? - le pregunto el soldado

Kuriza agito su cola y destroza el trono al escuchar las palabras del soldado - ¡ cierra la boca ! , ¡ jamas vuelvas a repetir eso o te matare ! -

- lo siento mi lord , le prometo que ese sujeto goku o kakaroto como se llame sera destruido , se lo prometo -

- no , no quiero que lo derrotes tu , si voy a saborear mi venganza tiene que ser fresca - el Changlong comenzó a caminar por la nave - si quieres tu y los especiales pueden divertirse con los demás , pero ese al que llaman Goku es mio ¿ entendido ? - ordeno el Changlong

- ¡ si mi lord ! - el soldado se inclino y salio de la presencia del emperador , el solo veía la imagen de goku como Supersaiyajin 3 , el emperador lentamente incrementaba su ki hasta que las pantallas se destruyeron , los soldados se prepararon para invadir la tierra , mientras tanto Kuriza , estaba viendo todas las hazañas de Goku , el emperador vio como luchaba contra Raditz , contra Nappa y contra el príncipe Vegeta , luego cuando luchaba contra las fuerzas especiales giñyu , luego la lucha contra Cell y por ultimo la lucha contra Majim Boo

- ese simio me irrita y mucho - el emperador elevo su nave para ir a la tierra , una vez en el espacio , recordaba como Goku había derrotado a su padre y a su tío , el solo esperaba la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra el guerrero mas fuerte , mientras tanto en la tierra , Goku desayunaba con su familia como todas las mañanas , una vez terminado de desayunar , Gohan y Goten salieron para la escuela , Goku ayudaba a lavar los platos su esposa mientras escuchaba la dulce risa de Milk

- vaya Goku , hace tiempo que no lavamos los platos juntos - dijo la señora de cabellos negros - sabes cuando tu estabas muerto te extrañe mucho -

- bueno Milk no me pienso ir a ningún lado - dijo el guerrero de cabello negro - ademas no quiero que nos separemos - cuando Goku se da vueltas Milk lo toma en sus brazos y comienza a beesarlo hasta que el dejo los trastos y la siguió besando , Goku tenia a su esposa en brazos pero antes de seguir avanzando , escucho la voz de Vegeta

- se que estas ahí , sal ahora kakaroto - le ordeno Vegeta con voz de autoridad - anda sal de una vez o ¿ que ? ¿ tengo que entrar a sacarte ? -

- oh , es Vegeta , espero que no te moleste Milk - dijo el guerrero de traje naranja - volveré en un momento -

Goku salio mientras estiraba los brazos y encontró al príncipe apoyado contra un arbol con los brazos cruzados , el príncipe orgulloso tenia algo en la mano

- ¿ que es eso Vegeta ? - le pregunto Goku mientras trataba de ver

- es un diseño especia que Bulma preparo para las armaduras - dijo el guerrero orgulloso - quiero que me ayudes a probarla -

- ¿ que yo te ayude a ti ? - dijo Goku - ¿ como ? -

- hay ¡ no me hagas esa pregunta tan estúpida ! , pelearemos en el templo para no dañar tu querido monte -

- vamos Vegeta , no siempre tiene que ser en el templo de kamisama , ademas creo que esta algo estropeado por lo de la semana pasada - dijo Goku mientras juntaba la yema de los dedos indice - pero te diré algo , te veré al anochecer aquí eh iremos a un lugar para poder terminar nuestro encuentro -

Vegeta comenzó a reír hasta que seso su carcajada - haz lo que quieras kakaroto , de todos modos peleemos donde peleemos sera el mismo resultado - dijo el orgulloso guerrero - de acuerdo esta noche te veré aquí pero si no vienes te buscare y te haré pedazos -

Goku tenia en su rostro esa sonrisa de confianza que acostumbraba cuando peleaba , Vegeta estaba feliz de poder pelear una vez mas contra el saiyajin que venció a freezer sin saber lo que se aproximaba

continuara...


	2. ¡ soy Kuriza !

**¡ soy Kuriza ! **

mientras la nave del Changlong avanzaba por el vacio del espácio , mientras sus hombres se ponian en fila , el joven caminaba por los pasillos de la nave , su mas leal soldado se le acera pero el solo la ignora

- mi lord , tenemos información de que aun los hombres de su padre ... señor ¿ se encuentra bien ? - pregunto la joven de la armadura

- dime una cosa Nashina , ¿ crees que me estoy pareciendo mas a mi padre ? - pregunto el joven emperador

- bueno , no se que quiere que le diga eh visto como sus poderes han crecido y mucho yo ...-

- no me refiero a eso Nashina - el emperador vio por la ventana como avanzaban a gran velocidad - acaso me volví frió como mi padre ¿ verdad ? -

la joven de cabello verde lo sacudió por unos segundos y noto que el Changlong agacho la cabeza , ella coloco su mano en el hombro y el la tomo - usted es mejor que el , a pesar de ser un descendiente de la familia del mal pero la maldad no lo rige -

- gracias Nashina , eres una gran amiga y un gran soldado - dijo el Changlong con una sonrisa - aprecio tu interés -

la joven soldado lo detiene con su mano - escuche señor hay un viejo dicho " el poder puro no puede sustituir a la verdadera fuerza " -

- ¿ que ? ¿ quien dijo esa frase ? - pregunto el emperador

- una vieja sacerdotisa - dijo la joven de cabello verde - si gusta le puedo contar la historia de nuestra patria madre -

- créeme que me gustaría escucharte una y mil veces -

mientras tanto en la tierra , Goku se levanta en medio de la noche para encontrar a Vegeta , el lo estaba esperando sentado en una roca con los brazos cruzados

- ya era hora de que aparecieras kakaroto - dijo el orgulloso guerrero

- lo siento Vegeta es que me sentía muy cómodo dormido - dijo el guerrero de traje naranja - ademas es muy tarde -

el príncipe se levanto y coloco su mano en el hombro de Goku , el uso su teletransportacion para llegar a un planeta distante , Vegeta se empezó a reír como de costumbre de el

- jajajaja , por mas que cambiemos de escenario el resultado sera el mismo kakaroto - dijo el principe mientras estiraba sus brazos - pero quiero que peleemos como super sayajin 2 y pelea con todas tus fuerzas -

- de acuerdo Vegeta , peleare con todo mi poder -

los dos se transformaron y se miraron con esas sonrisas de confianza , cuando dieron un solo aire , los dos comenzaron a atacarse con todas sus fuerzas , Goku intercambiaba los puños contra el cuerpo del príncipe , el lo atrapa de las muñecas y comenzaron a atacarse con rodillazos , Vegeta lo arroja contra el suelo pero Goku lo toma de la pierna y lo lanza contra el suelo , el principe tenia el rostro contra el suelo y sale volando hasta posarse contra una montaña , Goku y Vegeta se sonrieron para una vez mas realizar sus clásicos ataques , el guerrero de traje naranja se puso en posición igual que Vegeta

- prepárate Vegeta - Goku se puso en posición - ¡ KAME- HAME - HA ! -

Vegeta concentro todo su ki y cuando se preparo - ¡ Garlick Gun !-

los dos poderes estaban chocando mientras el planeta se estaba desintegrando , Vegeta elevo mas su ki pero Goku logro igualar la fuerza del príncipe , los dos cesaron sus ataques los dos estaban forcejeando en medio del campo de batalla , los dos guerreros estaban muy igualados , cuando Vegeta sintió un gran estruendo , Goku dejo de atacar al príncipe

- ¿ que ... ¿ que rayos es eso ? - pregunto el príncipe - oye kakaroto ,¿ que te sucede ? -

Goku se sostenía el estomago con las dos manos - yo me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿ tu no ? -

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡ solo llevamos unos minutos de pelea ! - le grito el guerrero de las mayas - ¿ como puedes tener hambre a estas alturas ? -

- lo siento Vegeta , pero me estoy muriendo de hambre , ahora vuelvo no me tardo ¿ si ? -

- espera ¿ a donde vas ? - le pregunto el guerrero de azul

- ire por algo de comer y vuelvo , no me tardo anda -

- ¿ te iras y me dejaras en este planeta ? - pregunto el guerrero de azul

- bueno , ven conmigo , apuesto que tienes hambre también ¿ o me equivoco ? -

- que humillante que no pueda hacer la teletransportacion -

mientras los dos saiyajines lograron llegar a sus respectivas casas , pero el príncipe aun seguía amargado por el corto encuentro que tuvo con un soldado de clase baja , mientras piccolo estaba sentado en el desierto pudo sentir un ki muy poderoso que se acercaba , cuando una nave aterrizo , los guerreros Z se alertaron al sentir un ki muy poderoso , cuando la nave aterrizo , piccolo vio una imagen muy familiar

- es...es... es freezer - dijo el namek , el Changlong se acerco y el namek lo enfrenta

- ¿ que demonios haces aquí freezer ? - pregunto piccolo mientras se ponía en guardia

- mi nombre no es freezer , estoy aquí para vencer al guerrero que derroto a mi padre - el Changlong dio varios pasos y sintió la arena entre sus dedos - este planeta es muy bueno ¿ o me equivoco ? - el descendiente se quito su gabardina de color marrón y revela su persona - ¿ quieres luchar contra mi namek ? -

- jajaja para tu información me eh vuelto mas fuerte que antes y ahora te derrotare - dijo el extraterreste verde

- de acuerdo , ataca cuando quieras - el Changlong coloco su gabardina en las manos de su soldado - ahora veamos que puede hacer un super namek -

mientras la batalla entre el super namek y el emperador estaba por empezar , los demás salieron volando para poder llegar al lugar del encuentro , aun no podian creer que el ki de freezer se podía sentir , ellos aun no podían creer que freezer haya vuelto e la muerte , mientras piccolo elevaba su ki , el emperador lanzo el primer ataque contra el namek , con un gancho logro dañar a piccolo , este estaba de rodillas pero cuando vio que el Changlong que tenia una mirada neutra

- mal... maldito freezer , ¿ como incrementaste tu velocidad tan rápidamente ? - le pregunto el namek

- escucha , se que el parecido con mi padre es casi identico pero no soy como el - dijo el emperador - ahora responde ¿ donde esta aquel al que llaman Son Goku ? -

- ¿ para que quieres a Goku ? , no me hace falta para derrotarte miserable -

-como quieras , supongo que entrare en calor antes de la verdadera batalla -

continuara...


	3. la batalla a comenzado

**la batalla a comenzado  
><strong>

el Namek y el Changlong se enfrentaron , piccolo se levanta y sale volando a los cielos pero Kuriza aparece detras de el , piccolo voltea para lanza un puño pero Kuriza lo atrapa y lo azota contra el suelo , el Namek usa su otra mano para inclinarse hacia atras pero el Changlong le aparece por detras y le patea la espalda barriendo el suelo con el rostro de piccolo

- vaya eres bueno para ser un Namek - dijo el emperador con tono serio

- jajaja , esto recien empieza freezer - piccolo se quita su capa y el turbante de la cabeza - ahora creo que peleare con todas mis fuerzas , veras que me eh vuelto mas fuerte que antes cuando nos enfrentamos en mi planeta -

- como odio que me confundan con mi padre - dijo Kuriza con tono frio - supongo que el parecido es extraordinario pero mis poderes superan los de mi padre por mucho incluso soy mas fuerte que un super saiyajin 3 para tu suerte pero no me interesa destruir planetas como mi padre por eso lo odio -

- vaya , asi que tu eres el hijo de freezer - piccolo comenzo a entender ese odio a su padre - _es cierto si ki esta por ensima del de freezer , por nuestro bien espero que no este exagerando cuando midio su poder de pelea - _

- descuida no estoy exagerando - dijo el Changlong

- ¿ acaso ? ¿ acaso me leiste la mente ? - pregunto el Namek

- claro es muy facil de hacer , hay habilidades que las herede de mi madre y le estoy muy agradecido por eso pero en cambio de detener a mi padre , el nos abandono en un sucio planeta lleno de bestias primitivas y salvajes , por eso me volvi mas fuerte , para proteger a mi madre -

- descuida , te enviare con ella al otro mundo -

- dudo que puedas hacerlo solo eres un Namek comun y corriente -

piccolo ataco a Kuriza , el emperador esquivaba los ataques de piccolo , el estira su brazo y lo envuelve pero cuando lo hace , Kuriza creo un campo de fuerza y le quemo el brazo a piccolo , este quedo solo con su brazo derecho para pelear

- lamento ser tan fastidioso pero me temo que estas en desventaja - dijo Kuriza mientras señalaba el brazo de piccolo

- que considerado que es usted mi lord - piccolo comenzo a burlar al joven pero cuando ve que el puede regenerar su brazo con facilidad - ahora continuemos -

los dos se atacaron a gran velocidad mientras la tierra temblaba , piccolo golpea con puñetazos el cuerpo del emperador pero no le hizo daño , los dos aterrizaron y piccolo junta sus dos manos

- ¡ MASENKO ! - piccolo ataca al emperador que solo se quedo parado en medio del ataque - lo logre , lo derrote -

cuando la cortina de polvo se asienta , vio la silueta del emperador parado de forma normal como si nada paso mientras estaba con mirada seria - vamos Namek ataca con tu mansenko - dijo el emperador con tono frio

- no ... no puede ser , resistio el masenko ..._ casi mano a goku con ese ataque y a el no le hice nada , su cuerpo debe ser muy resistente -_ piccolo bajo los brazos para encarar al emperador - oye ¿ que tan resistente es tu armadura ?-

- buena pregunta , mi exo esqueleto es muy resistente solo un poder mas grande que el mio podra romper esta coraza -

- ya veo por eso mi ataque no te afecto - piccolo decide lanzarse contra el emperador pero este se inclina y con un potente puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago , el lo toma con su cola pero lo lanza contra el suelo

- jajaja , eres muy fuerte tengo que admitirlo - dijo piccolo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro - supongo que si quiero vencerte tendre que destruir tu coraza -

- supongo que si lo logras tendras la victoria en tus manos , a decir verdad eres un gran oponente - dijo Kuriza con sus manos haciendo una reverencia

_- es obvio que no se parece en nada a frezzer , su corazon es parecido al de Gohan ¿ por que ? ¿ por que la maldad no lo controla ? - _piccolo se coloco de piel y junto la punta de sus dos dedos , Kuriza noto la mirada de piccolo quien elevaba su ki en la punta de sus dedos

- vaya que raza fascinante , puede concentrar todo su ki en la punta de sus dedos -

- HAA , ¡ MAKANKOSAPPO ! -

el Namek ataco con su ataque mas poderoso pero el emperador vio venir el ataque , el coloca su mano en frente y al impactar el makankosappo de piccolo revoto en la mano de Kuriza y volvio de donde salio , piccolo lo esquiva pero en el aire Kuriza lo atrapa con su cola y lo arroja contra las montañas , piccolo sale volando pero Kuriza usa su ki para atacar desde lejos , piccolo sentia como el poder de Kuriza sobre pasaba los de un super Namek

- eres un gran luchador y me eh divertido contigo pero si no puedes pelear mas me retiro a esperar al saiyajin para pelear contra el -

- ! KIENZAN ! -

Kuriza escucho como el disco cortante de Krillin se acercaba pero no se movio cuando impacto se deshizo en el cuello del emperador

- vaya otro peleador que coinsidencia - dijo Kuriza con el cuerpo de piccolo de lado - ¿ vas a ayudar a este peleador para el proximo combate ? -

- no se como haz conseguido sobrevivir freezer pero no importa - dijo el ex-monje de camiseta roja

- ¿ por que todos me confunden con mi padre ? - dijo Kuriza con su dedo apoyando su menton - supongo que tu tambien peleaste contra el -

- _seria estupido pensar que podria derrotar a este sujeto , al menos Goku viene hacia aqui en la nuve voladora - _Krillin se preparo para atacar pero tambien sintio el ki del maestro roshi , Yamcha , Ten y Chaos , ahora estaban casi todos para pelear contra Kuriza

- ¿ acaso es la bienvenida a la tierra ? , son muy amables - dijo el emperador mientras se inclinaba

- escucha Ten honestamente no podremos derrotarlo - dijo Krillin - su ki esta por ensima de lo normal pudo desviar el makankosappo de piccolo como si nada , incluso mi kienzan no le hizo daño -

el emperador movia la cola de lado a lado , mientras los guerreros Z se preparaban para pelear , sin que Kuriza lo sepa , Chaos cura a piccolo con una semilla del ermitaño , ahora con piccolo de pie la batalla se tornaria mas feroz

continuara...


	4. los guerreros Z vs el emperador

**los guerreros Z vs el emperador  
><strong>

el Changlong estaba esperando a los guerreros Z , Krillin y Ten se prepararon , ellos atacaron con su velocidad pero Kuriza se movió mas rápido y los envistió con su cuerpo , Yancha intento atacar al emperador , pero el solo lo evadió con su ki

- vaya ustedes los terrestres son muy increíbles - dijo el Changlong con tono simple - parece que tendré que enfrentar a los nativos - dijo el emperador

- este tipo no se parece nada a freezer - dijo Krillin con tono serio - parece mas interesado en estudiar a las especies nativas que destruirlas -

el Changlong le llamo la atención que ninguno atacara , el se coloco en posición de combate y cuando ellos pestañearon el emperador los ataco con una velocidad impresionante , cuando abrieron los ojos el Changlong estaba de pie frente a ellos , Krillin intento atacar pero el emperador le da un rodillazo en el estomago y con la pierna lo lanza contra las rocas , Ten y Chaos lo atacaron pero el se escapa y con su cola golpea el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra mientras se abria , los dos saltaron Kuriza los tomo a Chaos del brazo y a ten de la pierna , con su fuerza los azota en el suelo y ellos caen de rostro , Ten Shin Han se levanta pero el emperador lo toma del cuello

- ¿ ustedes son los protectores de la tierra ? - pregunto el Changlong

- nosotros defenderemos hasta nuestro ultimo aliento - dijo el Ten mientras trataba de soltarse

- creo que el castigo fue muy brutal de primera mano - Kuriza soltó a Ten Shin Han y con sus dos dedos los ataco con un rayo especial que curo sus cuerpos de los fuertes golpes - listo ahora podremos volver a empezar y me dara la oportunidad de estudiar su fascinante raza -

- pero ...¿ como hiciste eso ? - le pregunto el monje de tres ojos - _es evidente que no es como freezer , parece como un niño aunque su poder supere por mucho a los nuestro _-

- a si , veras herede unos cuantos poderes de mi madre , ella me enseño a controlar la parte mía que consiste en la magia - el Changlong tambien curo a Krillin que desperto y vio la mirada de Kuriza - ahora quiero que peleen con todas sus fuerzas -

Yamcha se preparo para atacar pero el emperador estaba de pie en frente de el - vaya , tenemos un valiente , pero si gustan pueden pelear todos al mismo tiempo -

- espero que te guste el poder de mi Rōgafūfūken - Yamcha concentro todo su ki en su ataque y piccolo solo espero el momento

- vaya tu raza es fascinante , lastima que no puedo tomar nota de esto -

Yamcha ataca a Kuriza pero este esquiva el ataque , Yamcha logra controlar su ataque pero el emperador se movia a gran velocidad , Kuriza no sabia como era posible que el humano controlara su ataque , cuando estaba por impactar de frente , kuriza lo corta con un canto de mano , cuando llego el momento el emperador se voltea y piccolo logra insertar una patada devastadora en el rostro del Changlong , este es enviado contra las montañas y el Namek lo bombardea con su shongekiha , el enorme impacto de ki se lanzo contra el emperador pero el salto y Krillin logro llegar a la espalda del Changlong pero Kuriza no cayo , el se voltea y con su cola envía a Krillin contra el Namek , el lo atrapa con su mano derecha pero luego se escucha unas voces infantiles

- KA... ME... HA... ME... HA -

- ¡ FINAL FLASH ! -

el Changlong vio a dos infantes atacar , uno con un quimono naranja y otro con un quimono turquesa , los dos infantes estaban en forma de super saiyajin

- puedo notar que ustedes son descendientes de Son Goku y el príncipe Vegeta - dijo el emperador - aunque me sorprende que unos infantes tengan un poder de pelea tan grande

- eso es por que no nos conoces monstruo - dijo el joven de cabello gris - es hora de que te mostremos lo que podemos hacer -

el Changlong le hace señas con la mano para que bajaran a pelear , Trunks confiado baja para pelear el solo pero cuando trata de lanzar la primera patada , el emperador se quita del medio retrocediendo hacia atrás haciendo que la patada de Trunks se hundiera en el suelo , Goten aprovecho el descuido de Kuriza y lo golpea con un cabezazo en la espalda lanzando al Changlong a Trunks que lo ataca con un puñetazo devastador

- ja si lo hicimos Goten - los dos comenzaron a celebrar y los demás no creían que ellos dos acabaran con el emperador

- ustedes par sabandijas , no celebren tanto - les grito piccolo

- por favor señor piccolo , acabamos de derrotar a ese tipo - presumió el joven de cabello gris - goten y yo nos hacemos cargo de todo -

- verdad que si Trunks , ahora ¿ que hacemos ? - pregunto el hijo de Goku

- es cierto Goten , no tuvimos que terminar con ese sujeto tan rápido ...¿ bueno que se le va a hacer ? -

el Changlong estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados viendo a los infantes - vaya son mas rápidos de lo que pensé pero ahora me toca a mi -

el emperador los ataco con su velocidad , con un puño en el estomago de Goten y un codazo en la nuca de Trunks logro lastimar a los jóvenes , el los toma del brazo y cuando los junta y hace que se estrellen sus cabezas uno con el otro

- hay Trunks ¡ tienes la cabeza muy dura ! - se quejo el niño de quimono naranja mientras las lagrimas trataban de salir

- ¿ de que te quejas ? , a mi me toco la peor parte - dijo Trunks mientras se sobaba la cabeza - _ si mi papa me viera estaría furioso - _

el Changlong noto que todos estaban en posiciones de pelea para atacar al extraterrestre , los tres atacaron con un kame-hame -ha a toda potencia , el maestro roshi en el medio Krillin y Yamcha a los lados , pero Kuriza logro entrar por medio del kame-hame-ha y los ataco con puñetazos limpio , Ten y Chaos intentaron ayudar pero el Changlong los logro herir con sus poderes

- señor piccolo ¿ quien es ese sujeto ? - pregunto Trunks

- es un Changlong y lo peor de todo , el es el hijo de freezer - piccolo concentro todo si ki - escuchen se que no servirá de mucho pero pelearemos juntos ¿ de acuerdo ? -

cuando los infantes dieron un salto hacia atrás , el emperador noto como ellos tenían una pose rara , los infantes decidieron hacer la " fusión " , el Changlong logro ver a un nuevo sujeto parecido al super saiyajin fase 3 pero era muy pequeño

- escucha monstruo es hora de que Gotenks te envié al suelo - dijo la fusión

- pues vengan , digo si te atreves - el Changlong se preparo pero el muchacho del chaleco lo ataco con un gran puñetazo al rostro , Kuriza sintió dolor por primera vez en su vida y con un rodillazo logro golpear a Gotenks en el estomago lanzando a fase 3 al suelo , el emperador gira en el aire y con una patada lo envía al suelo con tanta fuerza que cuando impactan los dos se des fusionan quedando inconsciente

- interesante , parece que ellos pueden unir sus cuerpos y son separados cuando pierden un nivel de su ki - dijo Kuriza - ahora solo quedamos tu y yo Namek

- _maldita sea ¿ donde estas Goku ? , ¿ por que siempre que te necesitamos no apareces ? -_ pensó el Namek

- prepárate , acabare contigo y luego quizás vaya a buscar al que llaman Goku -

el Namek ataco a Kuriza pero este le aparece por detrás y con una patada lo hunde en el suelo , Kuriza clavo sus garras que sostenían la piel de piccolo y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡ KIKOHA ! -

el emperador lanzo su ataque mientras piccolo caía al suelo , pero un poder lo desvía y lo lanza al espacio , Kuriza desvía la mirada y ve a un joven con un traje un poco extrajo , un paño en la cabeza y unas gafas negras

- y ¿ tu eres ...? - pregunto el Changlong

- donde la injusticia y el terror muestre su rostro yo estaré allí para detenerlo , soy el gran saiyaman defensor de la justicia -

- ¿ el... gran ... saiyaman...? ¿ es una broma verdad ? - dijo el Changlong algo confundido

continuara...


	5. el ataque del gran saiyaman

**el ataque del gran saiyaman  
><strong>

el Changlong vio al poderoso saiyaman parado en su posiciones de pelea , el maestro roshi y piccolo se prepararon para pelear , el emperador coloco su cola en el suelo pero Gohan estaba para atacar

- ¿ el... gran... saiyama...? ¿ es una broma ? - pregunto el emperador

- no se quien eres , pero no eres de los buenos , por eso el gran saiyaman acabara contigo - dijo el joven de las gafas de sol

el Changlong comenzó a reírse de Gohan pero el se enoja y se descubre el rostro , cuando se lanza con un puño pero cuando impacta no le hace daño , el se lanza hacia atrás para transformarse en un super saiyajin , cuando el emperador noto que el era un simio se preparo para atacar , el gran saiyaman vio como picoolo y el maestro roshi estaban para pelear

- escucha Gohan , no te confíes de este tipo por que es mas fuerte de lo que parece - dijo el Namek

mientras tanto los tres últimos combatientes se reunirían para luchar contra el Changlong , los tres se prepararon con sumo cuidado para darle una sorpresa al alíen

- es evidente que no le podemos ganar con suma facilidad - dijo el anciano de la barba - aunque odio decirlo solo retrasaremos lo inevitable -

- ¿ a que se refiere con eso maestro roshi ? - pregunto el gran saiyaman

- solo mira en su ki Gohan , se puede ver que tiene un poder oculto pero no lo usa - el maestro se puso firme y con las manos en la espalda - por mas que odio decirlo , es verdad sus poderes sobrepasan los de un super saiyajin 3 -

- ¿ que ? ¿ que fue lo que dijo ? - pregunto el gran saiyaman con tono de sorpresa - ¿ como es posible ? si freezer no pudo contra un super saiyajin fase uno -

el Changlong se preparo para pelear contra sus oponentes de una vez - bueno si ustedes no me atacan yo lo hare - Kuriza se lanza con su ki contra los tres guerreros Z pero ellos lo esquivan con facilidad para bombardear el cuerpo del emperador con todo su poder pero el emperador solo los desviaba con su ki - vamos se que pueden hacer algo mejor que eso -

- esto es imposible ninguno de nuestros ataques lo toco - Gohan se quito las gafas para pelear en forma de super saiyajin fase 2 , -_ no es mucho lo que puedo hacer pero solo hasta que mi papa llegue -_

- oigan terestres , ¿ van a pelear o solo se quedaran de pie alli ? - el emperador estaba preparado para atacar de verdad pero piccolo tenia un haz bajo la manga

- escucha Gohan , si queremos vencer a ese sujeto tenemos que destruir su coraza protectora - el Namek se preparo para atacar de nuevo con su tecnica

- ¡ KAME... HA...ME... HA ! -

- ¡ MASENKO ! -

- MAKANKONSAPPO ! -

Los tres guerreros atacaron al mismo tiempo pero el emperador noto que sus poderes eran grandes , lo suficiente para poder lastimar al Changlong

- ¡ KOSENGAN ! -

el emperador contrarresto el ataque de los tres guerreros al mismo tiempo , cuando abrio los ojos piccolo lo ataca por el frente con una patada al estomago , luego se aparece detras de su espalda y coloca sus manos en el cuerpo del emperador para atacar con su makosen pero Kuriza lo golpea con su cola , el maestro roshi lo enviste con su cuerpo y comenzó a dar potentes golpes al cuerpo del emperador , Kuriza lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto para azotar el cuerpo del maestro roshi en el suelo

- oye ¿ por que no respetas a los ancianos ? - le pregunto el maestro

- ya basta - le grito Gohan - yo peleare contigo -

el Changlong ataca a Gohan con una lluvia de rayos que el esquiva con mucha facilidad , el joven de las gafas lo ataca con sus puños pero el emperador no sentía nada

- ¿ como es posible que seas tan resistente ? - le pregunto Gohan mientras retrocedía

- eso es por que mi coraza me protege de la mayoría de sus ataques - dijo el emperador - lastima que no pueda deshacerme de ella por que así podríamos hacer una pelea mas justa -

- entonces tendré que destrozar tu armadura - le dijo el saiyaman con los puños apretados - ahora tendré que transformarme en un super saiyajin fase 2 -

- anda hazlo , para igualar las cosas te prometo no usar mi ultima transformación - le dijo el Changlong

- ¿ que dijiste ? ¿ ultima transformación ? -

- asi es , debido a la herencia de mi madre me permite tener mas transformaciones que mi padre , ahora esta es la que vez , es la mas débil de todas - le revelo Kuriza

- ¿ cuantas transformaciones tienes en total ? - pregunto Gohan mientras piccolo preparaba la trampa

- unas 10 creo , ademas de tener mi forma perfecta -

- me recuerdas a Cell con esa frase - Gohan se puso serio y ataco al emperador

Kuriza lo ataca y los dos se entrelazan con puñetazos a gran velocidad , cuando piccolo concentro todo su ki para un golpe final , Gohan golpea al emperador con un codazo en el estomago dejando sin aire al Changlong , piccolo aprovecha para atacar con su zanzoken pero al impactar al emperador este cae al suelo muerto o eso se aparenta

- jajaja , lo logro señor piccolo - lo felicito Gohan - acabo con el -

- ¡ GOHAN CUIDADO ! -

cuando el poderoso saiyaman se voltea la cola de Kuriza lo azota en el rostro y lo lanza contra el cuerpo del Namek , ellos chocan contra las rocas y Kuriza se disponía a atacar , el gran saiyaman uso su kame-hame-ha para contrarrestar el poder de Kuriza pero la batalla estaba pareja

- no creo que puedas resistir mucho el poder de mi kikoah - le dijo Kuriza mientras lanzaba su ataque con un dedo

- no , jamas seré derrotado , ahora mi kame-hame -ha acabara contigo -

el poderoso saiyaman estaba combatiendo con todo su poder , jamas habia lanzado un super kame-hame-ha a toda potencia en super saiyajin fase 2 pero resisitira hasta la llegada de goku

continuara...


	6. el destructor final vs el emperador

**el destructor final vs el emperador  
><strong>

el Changlong resistía con sus poderes , pero el gran saiyaman resistía pero su ki estaba disminuyendo rápidamente , cuando Kuriza decide que era hora de terminar con esto se quita del medio para que el poder pase de largo

- eres un enemigo muy potente joven - dijo Kuriza mientras se preparaba para atacar

- vaya , jamas imagine que alguien fuera tan fuerte - dijo Gohan sintiendo que sus piernas fallaban - ya use todo mi poder en ese súper kame-hame-ha , no tengo energía para mas -

el Changlong levanto su dedo para lanzar su shongekiha , Gohan cerro los ojos pero cuando el emperador lanza el rayo este impacta generando una gran explosión

- vaya que te tardaste kakaroto - dijo el emperador

cuando alzo la vista Goku tenia a Gohan y a piccolo en cada brazo , el los deja en cada lado , también ve como sus amigos estaban lastimados en el campo de batalla

- eres mas pequeño de lo que te recuerdo freezer - dijo el saiyajin de traje naranja - pero puedo ver como tu ki a aumentado incontrolable mente -

- me alagas pero me temo que me confundes con mi padre - dijo el emperador

- ¿ eres el hijo de freezer ? - pregunto el saiyajin con mirada agresiva - ¿ haz venido a vengar a tu padre muerto ? -

- no seas ridículo , no me interesa vengar a un tirano , vine a pelear contra el legendario super saiyajin - dijo Kuriza con tono desafiante

- entonces ven y pelea insecto - desafió el príncipe de los saiyajines

- vaya el príncipe Vegeta - dijo el joven haciendo reverencia - que honor tenerlo en mi presencia - dijo el joven

Vegeta salta de las rocas para caer junto a Goku , pero el tenia una mirada seria - escucha Vegeta no creo que sea fácil ganarle a Kuriza , puedo notar que su ki es mas fuerte que el de majin boo -

- ja , los cobardes no tienen porque pelear en el campo - dijo Vegeta con su tono de orgullo - ademas creo que el príncipe de los saiyajines bastara para acabar con este insecto -

Kuriza se puso firme y señalo a Goku - escucha kakaroto , baja y probemos de una vez quien es mas fuerte de nosotros dos - desafió Kuriza

Vegeta salta en frente del emperador y lo mira con esa mirada de engreído que pone cuando pelea - olvidas algo monstruo - dijo el saiyajin de traje azul - que seré yo quien mate a kakaroto , así que espera tu turno -

- quejas en la ventanilla de quejas - le dijo Kuriza mientras lo ignoraba - solo estoy aquí para pelear con el ser mas fuerte del universo -

- maldito insecto -

Vegeta le lanza una patada pero Kuriza la bloquea con sus antebrazo , el emperador y el príncipe habían empezado a luchar con ferocidad - ¿ que te pasa Vegeta ? ¿ no puedes transformarte en un super saiyajin ? -

- jajaja , solo dejo que te luzcas Kuriza - dijo el príncipe

- ahh , con que sabes mi nombre ¿ no ? - dijo Kuriza con tono simple - que honor , el príncipe de los saiyajines me conoce -

- si eh oído de ti , el hijo de freezer , el guerrero mas débil de los Changlong y el cual su padre lo desterró a un planeta de bestias malignas donde quedo al cuidado de su madre , una maldita bruja -

Kuriza escucho el insulto de Vegeta y lo golpea con un puñetazo en el rostro lanzando al príncipe hasta donde estaba Goku y lo entierra en las rocas , el saiyajin de traje naranja lo trata de ayudar a levantar pero el le quita las manos

- escucha Vegeta , por mas que odio decirlo no hay forma de derrotar a este sujeto - dijo Goku con sinceridad - su poder es capaz de superar incluso a los del super saiyajin fase 3 -

- bah , puede que un soldado de clase baja se deje engañar con eso pero no yo - dijo Vegeta - ahora le pagare lo que me hizo -

- te repito Vegeta que no quiero pelear con sujetos debiles - dijo Kuriza moviendo su cola de lado a lado - vine pura y únicamente a pelear contra al que llaman Goku o kakaroto para probar quien es mas fuerte - el emperador elevo mas su ki mientras Vegeta se transformaba es un super saiyajin - pero si quieres morir en mis manos te dare el placer de sufrir a manos del gran Kuriza -

Vegeta estaba por atacar pero Goku lo detiene - espera Vegeta , si luchamos juntos podremos vencerlo - dijo el saiyajin de quimono naranja

- es imposible Goku - dijo el Namek

- piccolo ¿ por que dices eso ? - pregunto Goku

- su coraza es mas resistente de lo que parece , si logras destruir la coraza de Kuriza ten fe en que lo derrotaras -

Vegeta se transformo en super saiyajin fase dos y ataca a Kuriza pero el lo bloquea con su pie , con su cola lo azota en el rostro y Vegeta lo toma , con gran fuerza y velocidad lo lanza a los aires

- ¡ BIG BANG ATTACK ! -

el príncipe de los saiyajines lanza su ataque al emperador que volaba por los aires , el poder de Vegeta impacta en Kuriza quien creo una gran explosión con una gran cortina de humo negro

- ajajajaj ,solo eres un guerrero muy débil - dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro - vez kakaroto te dije que yo solo me haría cargo de el -

- vaya Vegeta , eres muy rápido lo admito - dijo la voz de Kuriza - pero no lo suficiente -

el emperador le lanza una patada monstruosa a Vegeta y lo deja sin aire , el príncipe cae de rodillas , el emperador lo toma del cabello y con sus puños a gran velocidad le bombardea el cuerpo al príncipe , Goku salta en forma de un super saiyajin fase 2 para ayudar a Vegeta , este aprovecho que Kuriza estaba distraído y con su ki lo lanza a los aires , cuando el emperador estaba volando Goku le aparece por detrás y con un mandoble lo lanza al suelo , el cuerpo del emperador se incrusta en el suelo dejando una fosa enorme

- Vegeta ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto Goku con tono serio

- nadie te dijo que interfirieras kakaroto - dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie

- escucha Vegeta , estuve analizando la situación y necesitamos destruir la coraza de Kuriza para vencerlo - dijo el saiyajin de quimono naranja - de otra forma nuestros ataques no le harán daño -

- me di cuenta - Vegeta se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio - escucha kakaroto ¿ crees que puedas distraer a Kuriza por 10 segundos ? - pregunto Vegeta

- ¿ 10 segundos ? ¿ que planeas hacer Vegeta ? - pregunto Goku confundido

- eso no te importa insecto ¿ puedes hacerlo o no ? - le grito el príncipe de los saiyajines - solo necesito 10 segundos -

Goku le haciente con la cabeza y cuando Kuriza se levanta Goku lo encara , mientras los dos peleaban , Vegeta apunta cuidadosamente al ki de Kuriza y coloca sus manos similar al final flash , pero esto era otra cosa , el príncipe de los saiyajines elevo mas su ki y logra formar una bola de energía que estaba dirigida a Kuriza , mientras Goku recibía los potentes puños del emperador Goku vio un poder similar al big bang de Vegeta pero este era mas potente y parecía tener vida propia

- ¡ kakaroto ! ¡ quítate del medio ! - le grito el saiyajin de traje azul

- claro - Goku golpea a Kuriza con un puño en el estomago y Vegeta siente que Goku uso la teletransportacion para ponerse a salvo

- ¡ monstruo ! , disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida - dijo el príncipe apuntando a Kuriza - ¡ DESTRUCTOR FINAL !-

Vegeta le lanza el ataque al emperador con toda la potencia que le permitía su ki y el remolino que se genero con el ataque golpea al emperador y lo arrasa hasta el centro del planeta y sale por el otro lado , Vegeta había logrado deshacerse del emperador o ¿ no ?

continuara...


	7. la genkidama vs la death ball

**la genkidama vs la death ball  
><strong>

el Changlong había sido arrasado por el destructor final de Vegeta , mientras ellos estaba esperando a que el príncipe bajara para poder celebrarlo con el , Vegeta bajo la guardia y bajo a tierra , Goku estaba tomando un poco de aire después del combate

- lo ves kakaroto , no necesito de nadie para vencer a un enemigo - dijo el saiyajin de traje azul

- ¿ que ... que fue eso Vegeta ? - pregunto piccolo sintiendo el poder de Vegeta

- se llama " destructor final " , una técnica secreta que planeaba usar contra kakaroto la otra noche pero el tenia que ir a comer - dijo Vegeta con tono molesto

los dos saiyajines y el Namek vieron una luz negra y un portal que se abrió y vieron al Changlong salir como si nada - buena técnica - dijo el emperador - ahora se que si la hubiera recibido estaría algo lastimado -

- no ... esto no puede ser - Vegeta estaba mudo al ver que Kuriza estaba como si nada - lo ataque con el triple de mi ki -

- a si - dijo Kuriza mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus hombros - gracias a mi madre tengo la capacidad de hacer magia lo que combinado con mi poderoso ki me permite salir de un mundo a otro incluso soy capaz de volver de la muerte -

los saiyajines quedaron congelados al escuchar la confesión del Changlong , los tres guerreros estaban asombrados sabiendo que no podían matar , píccolo como siempre tenia una respuesta para vencer al Changlong

- escucha Goku ¿ cuanto tardas de hacer una genkidama ? - pregunto el Namek

- a ya veo , es como majin boo si lo volvemos polvo no podrá resucitar - dijo el saiyajin de quimono naranja - de acuerdo pero quiero que no se mueran -

- escucha piccolo ¿ solo 10 segundos ? - pregunto Vegeta - escucha kakaroto , te apuesto mi orgullo a que soporto 10 segundos o mas -

- te lo agradecería mucho Vegeta , se que eres el príncipe de los saiyajines y soportaras -

el príncipe y el demonios saltaron para luchar contra el Changlong , Goku levanto las manos y cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la genkidama pero decidió hacer una genkidama pequeña para poder atacar mas rápido

- todos los seres vivos denme su energía , aire agua y todos los seres vivos , denme su energía -

Goku se puso en posición y la energía se iba acumulando en las manos del saiyajin de quimono naranja comenzó a sentir como la energía se acumulaba en su cuerpo , mientras tanto el Namek y el príncipe atacaron juntos a Kuriza pero este le lanzo varios rayos de energía con su dedo , los dos lo esquivaban con su velocidad , Changlong se puso serio y los ataco con una patada abierta a cada uno , cuando llego donde estaba Goku , Vegeta lo atrapa de la cola y lo lanza contra las montañas

- gracias por ayudarme Vegeta - le dijo el saiyajin de quimono naranja

- ja no digas estupideces solo vi mi oportunidad para atacar y la aproveche - dijo el orgulloso principe

Goku se volvió a concentrar para preparar su genkidama , mientras Kuriza se levantaba , en ese momento Vegeta se acerca a gran velocidad y choca puños con el emperador , Vegeta trataba de resistir , piccolo trata de golpear a Kuriza por la espalda pero el inclina la cabeza y con sus manos les estrella las cabezas a sus oponentes

- vaya Goku ¿ no vas a pelear ? - pregunto Kuriza , el emperador noto que la genkidama estaba creciendo sobre sus ojos - ¡ NO ! ¿ como pudo hacer eso en frente de mis ojos ? -

el emperador estaba a punto de atacar a Goku con sus rayos pero Vegeta lo atrapa y los dos se lanza contra el barranco Kuriza le golpea la nuca con un golpe de martillo y lo levanta para lanzarlo al suelo , piccolo logra ver a Vegeta luchar contra el emperador - Goku ¿ cuanto te falta para terminar esa cosa ? -

- lo siento piccolo , me tomara mas tiempo del que pensé - se disculpo el saiyajin de quimono naranja - pero si Kuriza la esquiva no tendré otra posibilidad -

- _ahora veo , por eso Goku hará la genkidama mas pequeña para que sea mas veloz en atacar -_ pensó el Namek

Vegeta seguía recibiendo golpes por parte de Kuriza , el príncipe logro acertar un gancho en el rostro del emperador , piccolo lo ataca con una super patada y arrastra al Changlong por el suelo pero antes de que el Namek lo atacar de nuevo el emperador rebota con sus brazos y le lanza con sus dos patadas y clava sus garras en el pecho de piccolo , Kuriza gira en el aire y lanza a piccolo contra Vegeta , el emperador decide atacar a Goku pero Vegeta lo atrapa de la cola nuevamente , cuando Goku había terminado la genkidama la logra calzar en su mano

- ¡ kakaroto ! ,¡ lanza esa cosa ! - le grito el saiyajin de traje azul

Vegeta lo atrapa en una llave al emperador por debajo de las axilas , el príncipe logro colocar sus manos en la nuca de Kuriza y el emperador trataba de soltarse pero no lograba romper la llave de Vegeta

- ¡ kakaroto ! ¡ ataca a Kuriza ahora ! - le grito el príncipe

- quítate del medio Vegeta - le pidió Goku con su ataque en la mano - Vegeta sal de ahi -

- cierra la boca y ataca a Kuriza -

- perdóname Vegeta - dijo el saiyajin con los ojos cerrados , cuando los abrió vio a Kuriza - ¡ recibe la genkidama ! -

- lo siento Vegeta pero no te toca morir ... aun - le dijo el emperador , Kuriza tomo a Vegeta con su cola y lo lanza al suelo , Kuriza vio como Goku le lanzo la genkidama y si el la detenía probablemente lo destruiría - ¡ DEATH BALL ! -

- ¡¿ que hizo ?! - Goku vio como la energía de Kuriza creció en una millonésima de segundo - esto no puede ser -

el emperador lanzo su death ball quien choco con la genkidama , los dos luchadores estaban empatados con sus ataques , el emperador empujaba con su mano derecha su death ball y Goku trataba de empujar con sus dos manos , el super saiyajin fase dos que lanzo la genkidama estaba sintiendo como su propio ataque regresaba pero no frenaría hasta acabar con el emperador

continuara...


	8. Gogeta rompe la coraza de Kuriza

**Gogeta rompe la coraza de Kuriza**

el Changlong y el emperador estaban luchando codo a codo con sus poderes , mientras tanto aparece una visitante inesperada , el emperador se da cuenta de la presencia de su soldado y voltea para ver a Nashina

- disculpe señor pero tenemos información que los hombres de su padre están en un planeta distante en el sector alfa 402 de la sección norte - dijo la joven hablando al rostro del emperador

- gracias Nashina ... apropósito ¿ como van los preparativos para salir de este planta - el emperador estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven de cabellos verdes y piel clara

- ¿ señor ? ¿ señor se encuentra bien ? - pregunto la joven de piel clara y ojos amarillos

- ah... si solo ...olvida lo que dije - dijo Kuriza mientras veía como la joven se acercaba

- bueno a decir verdad todos concordamos en que este planeta es muy hermoso y seria una pena que sea desruido - la joven es estaba por ir para dejar a su emperador luchar tranquilo

- es cierto , Nashina tienes razon como siempre -

- oye Kuriza ¿ que rayos te pasa ? - le pregunto Goku mientras empujaba la genkidama con sus manos

- ah claro estaba peleando contigo -

Kuriza levanto su mano derecha y envía a los dos poderes al espacio que explotan al salir de la tierra , Goku , Vegeta y piccolo estaban asombrados al ver como el emperador había enviado el ataque al espacio , el saiyajin de quimono naranja bajo a la tierra y se coloca en frente de Kuriza

- oye ¿ por que te portas tan amable con esa señorita ? - pregunto el saiyajin de quimono naranja -... a ya veo ¿ te gusta ¿ no es así ? -

- Nashina , fue una gran soldado y mi mejor amiga desde hace años y eh llegado a tomarle mucho aprecio ... oye , eso es algo privado que grosero eres -

- ahh ya veo , estas enamorado de esa chica - dijo Goku haciendo burla al Changlong

- bueno es que ... ah olvidalo pero para que lo sepas aun no terminamos con esta pelea - dijo el emperador mientras se notaba el rubor en su rostro

- esta bien - Goku se puso serio y se preparo para atacar - ahora peleemos -

los dos se enfrentaron en el campo de batalla con sus poderosos puños , Kuriza tenia la ventaja de usar su potente cola , Goku logra esquivar los puños de Kuriza pero con su cola le atrapa la pierna derecha , Vegeta lo libera con una patada al pecho del emperador , piccolo lo golpea con sus puños en la espalada , Kuriza giro en el aire y uso su cola como látigo para golpear a sus tres contrincante

- es muy rápido Vegeta - Goku se limpio la sangre del labio - solo hay una forma de romper su coraza -

- ¿ a que forma te refieres kakaroto ? - pregunto el príncipe de traje azul

- usaremos la fusión - Goku puso esa mirada seria pero a Vegeta no le gustaba ese plan - es lo unico que nos queda -

-¡¿ QUE ?! ¡¿ HACER LA FUSIÓN ?! - Vegeta puso el grito en el cielo mientras piccolo luchaba con el emperador - prefiero que ese Changlong me mate a tener que hacer esas poses ridículas -

- es la única oportunidad de vencer a Kuriza , hasta tu mismo lo sabes Vegeta -

- esta me las pagaras kakaroto -

los do saiyajines salieron a la cima de la montaña mientras el Namek entretenía al Changlong , Kuriza vio que los dos se transformaron en super saiyajin fase 2 para igualar sus ki

- ¿ como pude ser tan estúpido ? -

el emperador salio volando pero piccolo se le interpone en el medio y lo ataca con su kikoha pero no le hizo nada , Kuriza ataca a piccolo con un potente gancho al mentón pero era demasiado tarde , la fusión de Goku y Vegeta se había realizado , cuando Kuriza vio a Gogeta en super saiyajin fase 2 noto un increíble poder

- ¿ con que se fusionaron ? , perfecto , es hora de que empiece una verdadera batalla - dijo el emperador elevando su ki - vamos da el primer golpe -

Gogeta se movió con solo un pestañeo y con varias patadas a gran velocidad le dejo marcado los golpes en el cuerpo de Kuriza , el Changlong sentía como los golpes del ser le habían dañado por completo

- ahora eliminaremos tu coraza - dijo la voz de Goku y Vegeta - siente el poder del big bang lame hame ha -

Kuriza se movió con gran velocidad y lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago , Gogeta solo recibió un daño mínimo , el joven Changlong lo golpea con un canto de mano al cuello pero el saiyajin fusionado lo esquiva y con un potente puño al pecho de Kuriza lo lanza , Gogeta lo tomo de la cola y lo traía mientras que con el otro puño lo golpeaba como si fuera pelota , el emperador se suelta y con una potente patada ataco al saiyajin , el guerrero fusionado tenia una sonrisa en su rostro igual que la del emperador

- vaya que eres potente , ¿ como dijiste que te llamabas ? ¿ Gogeta ? , recordare ese nombre para nuestro próximo encuentro -

- lamento decirte que no habrá próximo encuentro Kuriza -

la fusión de Goku y Vegeta lo atacaba con golpes simples y sin efecto - _¿ acaso esta jugando conmigo ? - _pensó el emperador , mientras las bromas y las risas de Gogeta no paraban , Kuriza logro acertar con sus manos un gran golpes de energía pero cuando vio hacia arriba el saiyajin fusionado estaba debajo de el con una gran cantidad de poder apuntando a su cuerpo

- recibe el el big bang kame hame ha X 10 -

Kuriza intento moverse pero la fusión de Goku y Vegeta lo ataco con una gran potencia , el Changlong salio disparado al espacio mientras que las energías de Gogeta desintegraban su armadura con tal rapidez que si no hubiera salido en ese momento hubiera perdido la vida

- vaya , ese si fue un ataque - dijo Kuriza emocionado - debo admitir que tienen las facultades de un gran guerrero -

el emperador bajo a la tierra mientras que su armadura terminaba de caerse de su cuerpo , el emperador estaba asombrado por el poder de la fusión - eres un guerrero formidable - dijo el emperador - ahora acaba conmigo porque la pelea a terminado -

- escucha , si te sirve de algo - Gogeta junto sus manos para el ataque final - haz sido un gran oponente y te deseo lo mejor , a decir verdad no sabia que existía alguien como tu y te prometo que tratare de no lastimarte con mi ultimo ataque -

Gogeta junto las manos para lanza el ultimo big bang kame hame ha X 10 y acabar con el emperador , el solo cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa esperaba el golpe final

continuara...


	9. Kuriza se enfada por completo

**Kuriza se enfada por completo **

Gogeta junto las manos para lanza el ultimo big bang kame hame ha X 10 y acabar con el emperador , el solo cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa esperaba el golpe final

- ¡ señor Kuriza ! - Nashina intento defender a su señor pero cuando intento golpear a Gogeta este accidentalmente elevo su ki lastimando a la joven quien es lanzada por el saiyajin contra las rocas , el Changlong ve como la joven de cabellos verdes estaba herida cotra las rocas

- ¡ Nashina ! -

el emperador ataco al saiyajin con un puño y lo lanza a los aires , pero Gogeta reacciona y rebota en las rocas para golpear al emperador con un rodillazo en el estomago , el saiyajin llo lanza con su ki hasta el cielo pero antes de que Kuriza hiciera algo Gogeta se aparece detrás del emperador y con una patada lo lanza al suelo a gran velocidad , Kuriza logro aterrizar pero cuando ve a Nashina herida , la joven trataba de respirar pero al hacerlo escupió sangre , el emperador se enfada y antes de que el saiyajin lo atacara con su velocidad Kuriza lo frena con una patada al mentón , con la fuerza de sus brazos tomo al saiyajin del rostro para aplastar su cabeza y Gogeta trataba de soltarse pero no podía

- maldición , ¿ de donde saco este enorme ki ? -

- tu ... tu ... ¡ me hiciste enfadar mucho ! ¡ mucho ! -

el emperador lanza a la fusión de Goku y Vegeta al espacio donde empezaban a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire , el emperador lo lanza de nueva cuenta a la tierra pero antes de caer , Gogeta preparo su big bang kame hame ha X 10 cuando Kuriza estaba a punto de caer en la trampa , los dos se des fusionan , Kuriza aprovecho y con su ki los lanza a la tierra

- kakaroto ¿ que demonios paso ? se suponía que la fusión duraba 30 minutos como máximo -

- no me lo preguntes yo tampoco lo se , solo llevamos 20 minutos - Goku se puso a pensar y entendió el problema - ahh ahora entiendo , cuando nos fusionamos como super saiyajines fase 2 se necesita mas poder y lo gastamos casi todo mientras jugábamos con Kuriza y es por eso que duro menos tiempo , debimos usar ese tiempo para acabar con ese sujeto en lugar de perder el tiempo ¿ verdad Vegeta ? -

- ¡ CABEZA HUECA , AHORA TENEMOS QUE HACER ESAS POSES VERGONZOSAS DE NUEVO , TODO POR TU CULPA TONTO , TONTO TONTISIMO , TODO ES TU CULPA ! -

- espera no te enojes Vegeta ademas tienes la mitad de la culpa - le dijo Goku tratando de calmar a Vegeta

- ¡¿ que yo tengo la mitad de la culpa ?! ¡¿ de que demonios estas hablando ?! - Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar por la ira que Goku le habia hecho sentir

- ustedes dos , jamas se los perdonare , ahora veo por que son unos imbéciles - dijo el emperador molesto

- ¡ el único imbécil aquí es kakaroto ! - le grito Vegeta

- eso les pasa por confiarse de su fuerza y no saber aprovecharla - el emperador separo los brazos para atacar

- ¡ cállate insecto ! ¡ ese es el mal habito que tiene kakaroto ! -

- eh , oye Vegeta recuerda que tienes la miad de la culpa , no es necesario que te expreses mal de mi - Goku bajo a tierra y los dos se prepararon para hacer la fusión nuevamente

- no intenten hacer la fusión de nuevo porque los matare ahora -

- escucha Vegeta es evidente que Kuriza no nos dejara hacer la fusión pero tengo un plan - dijo Goku con tono serio

- anda te escucho -

Vegeta estaba muy serio y preparado para escuchar la respuesta del saiyajin de traje naranja - vamos a darle disculpas - sugirió el saiyajin del quimono naranja

- ¿ que le demos disculpas dices insecto ? , ¡ hay yo no puedo rebajarme a hacer eso insecto si me obligas a hacer eso te haré pedazos ! -

- vamos Vegeta no es tan difícil , pero si nos perdona tal vez nos permita volver a fusionarnos - dijo Goku con ese tono de confianza

- oigan ustedes dos - le llamo la atención piccolo , ahora tenemos que pelear porque ustedes dos par de ineptos no pudieron contra ese sujeto , se que no servirá de nada pero yo también peleare -

- espero que estén preparados , porque acabare con ustedes -

el emperador se movió muy velozmente y con sus brazos abiertos se llevo el cuerpo de piccolo y Vegeta clavando sus espaldas contra las rocas , Goku no vio otra salida que transformarse en un super saiyajin fase 3 para pelear con Kuriza , los dos estaba frente a frente

- escucha Kuriza , eres el cuarto que me obligo a transformarme un super saiyajin fase 3 , el primero fue majin Boo , el segundo fue Janemba y el tercero fue el demonio Hildeghan pero con la diferencia es que no se si alcanzara para ganarte -

- eso solo habrá una forma de saberlo -

- ¡ _Taiyōken_ ! -

Goku logro cegar temporalmente al emperador para reunir su ki y lanzar su poderoso golpe , mientras Vegeta se levantaba aprovecho la ceguera de Kuriza y se lanzo para pelear , piccolo lo apoyo y los dos atacaron al emperador pero este creo una barrera que arraso a los dos guerreros

- kakaroto ¿ que demonios haces ? -

Kuriza intento atacar a Vegeta pero al voltear Goku lo golpea con un gancho en el mentón y lo lanza al aire - siente ¡ el puño del dragón ! -

Kuriza vio como un poderoso dragón parecido a Shenlong pero el emperador uso su Konsengha , una enorme onda de su ki entra en la boca del dragón y lo destroza como si nada , Goku es enterrado vivo bajo toneladas de roca a medio fundir , ahora la ira del emperador se había desatado por culpa de un accidente , Kuriza acabaría con lo saiyajines de una vez por todas

continuara...


	10. el guerrero mas poderoso

**el guerreo mas poderoso **

el emperador estaba enfadado por culpa de Gogeta , ahora el destruiría a los saiyajines , cuando Goku salio de la tumba de rocas elevando su Ki vio a Kuriza quien estaba con miada seria

-¿ aun te quedan fuerzas para pelear saiyajin ?- pregunto el emperador mientras su ki se dispara hacia el cielo

- siempre tengo fuerzas para pelear porque no dejare que destruyas la tierra -

Goku se lanza con un super puño pero Kuiza lo detiene con la palma de su mano , los dos intercambiaban puños a gran velocidad , Goku pensó decidió jugarse todo o nada

- ¿ que vas a hacer ahora ? - pregunto el emperador

- cuerpo no me falles , kaio- ken ¡ aumentado 1000 veces ! -

- esta loco , ¡ se matara el solo !-

Goku salio con la velocidad de un rayo y golpea a Kuriza en el rostro con un potente puño , cuando voltea logra atacar con una patada en el estomago de Kuriza , el emperador con un talón de mano golpea al saiyajin de melena larga y rubia y lo arroja al suelo , cuando Kuriza estaba por matar a Goku , un final flash lo ataca por la espalda igual que un makakkosapo , el emperador creo una barrera de energía que arraso con los dos contrincantes

- ¡ deja de destruir cosas ! ¡ KURIZA , ESTOY MOLESTO ! -

- ¿ estas pensando usar el kaio-ken X 2000 ? ¿ estas loco ? -

- si es necesario para derrotarte lo hare , _jamas probé un kaio-ken con tanta potencia en super saiyajin fase 3 , si fallo Milk lamento dejarte sola de nuevo - _Goku se preparo igual que Kuriza para pelear , el emperador noto que Nashina estaba de pie y fue a donde estaba para quitarla del campo de batalla , ahora estaban por pelear el encuentro final , un solo golpe decidiría quien ganaría

- bien , prepárate Kuriza - dijo Goku con su tono de confianza

- esta bien , deberías estar en tu tumba hace tiempo saiyajin - Kuriza preparo su ataque final , Goku recordó cuando los ataques con su mano derrotaron a frezeer en el planeta Namek , ahora se repetiría pero en la tierra

- prepárate saiyajin , por que tendré que lanzar con todo mi poder -

- te estoy esperando Kuriza -

los dos guerreros se dispusieron a cargar todo su ki en su mano derecha y cuando los cielos se oscurecieron , Goku lanzo su ataque contra Kuriza quien lo ataco con su ki

- _amigos , no los decepcionare y prometo que derrotare a Kuriza - _Goku cerro los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo - ¡ KAIO-KEN AUMENTADO 2000 VECES ! -

el enorme ki de Goku se disparo consumiendo en ataque de Kuriza y lo arraso hasta el sol , cuando el ataque llego al sol , este explota mostrando un brillo muy fuerte , cuando el brillo se apago , Kuriza estaba de pie como si nada con sus quemaduras en el cuerpo

- no , no puede ser - Goku cayo cansado de rodillas y Kuriza bajo a la tierra - vaya , es ... es muy fuerte - Kuriza se le acerco con pasos normales , Goku estaba de rodillas y cuando alzo la vista noto la mirada del emperador

- me rindo - dijo el emperador , Goku quedo sorprendido , el saiyajin se levanta con mucha dificultad y el emperador se estaba por retirar

- espera Kuriza ¿ por que te rindes ? , tu demostraste ser mas fuerte que yo ? ¿ por que te rindes ? - pregunto e saiyajin de traje destruido

- por que en cierta forma somos iguales , tus deseos por proteger a tus amigos y familia son mas poderosos de lo que yo podría ser en mi vida , aunque aun me faltan años para estudiar tu fascinante planeta , aunque te sorprenda solo tengo 15 años de edad en tiempo terrestre -

- ¡¿ 15 años ?! , ¿ osea que solo eres un niño ? - pegunto Goku sorprendido

- claro , pero como dicen , " soy un niño grande " - Kuriza le pudo curar parte del cuerpo a Goku y luego estaba por marcharse , pero Goku lo interrumpe

- espera Kuriza , quiero que sepas que tu madre no se equivoco a criarte como lo hizo , eres un gran oponente y un buen sujeto , recuerda mis palabras " no importa lo que pases , no importa contra quien luches , siempre estaremos para ayudarte por que eso hacen los amigos " - le dijo Goku extendiendo su mano

- siempre puedes contar conmigo Goku - Kuriza apretó la mano de Goku y con una sonrisa salio para ir a su nave

- te veré pronto Kuriza -

- no si te veo antes Goku -

el emperador se marcha en su nave , mientras sus hombres le aplaudían , el emperador se retiro a sus aposentos pero recibió una visita

- señor Kuriza ¿ puedo preguntarle algo ? - dijo la joven de cabellos verdes - ¿por que se rindió si podía haber acabado con el planeta ? -

- hay veces Nashina , que el ser mas fuerte no es solo el que tiene el Ki mas poderoso , sino el que esta dispuesto a morir por sus seres queridos - dijo el emperador -

- ¿ como usted conmigo cuando me golpeo el saiyajin ? - Kuriza quedo congelado al escuchar las palabras de su mejo amiga de años , luego sintió un tibio abrazo entre su cuello y para finalizar los labios de Nashina besando su mejilla - usted es mejor hombre de lo que era señor Kuriza , lo quiero -

- yo también te quiero Nashina - el emperador se sonreía al ver los hermosos ojos de la joven - pero el tiempo apremia y tenemos muchos planetas para salvar - Nashina le hace un saludo militar y sale al centro de mando

_- gracias señor Goku , gracias a usted tengo un objetivo mas importante que mi orgullo para luchar , _ supongo que era solo un mito eso de un " dios super saiyajin " , pero si existiera tengo todas mis esperanzas en Son Goku , no me sorprende que fuera el el legendario " dios super saiyajin - Kuriza vio moverse a su soldado y solo pensaba en terminar con todo pero lo mas difícil era revelarle la verdad , pero por ahora solo tenían que liberar los planetas de una vez y por todas

**fin ...**

**espero que les haya gustado y quiero dejar aclarado un par de puntos **

**1_ Kuriza si es el hijo de freezer pero en Neko Majin Z**_  
><em>

**2 _ algunos ataques como " destructor final de Vegeta " son inventados por mi **

**3 _ la madre de Kuriza no se quien es pero invente que sea una bruja amable **

**4 _ Kuiza solo hasta donde vi , si es un buen ser ya que ayudo a Goku a pelear contra super Slug ( en el trailer )**

**5 _ todas las técnicas de Kuriza son de hecho todas las técnicas de freezer **es

espero que les haya servido la informacion y quiero remarcar que este capitulo se lo dedico a mi héroe Akira Toriyama creador del manga favorito de todos

los veré en mi próximo fic " el peor deseo de la historia "


End file.
